huanted by the past
by HellFenix
Summary: will be yaoi later. if it doesn't make much sense, it's because I'm redoing this baby.
1. An introduction of sorts

After much deliberation, (right) I have finally decided to re-do haunted by the past- yaoi (or something or other) style!! Now I just have to hope I don't get kicked off FFNet for this... By the way, since it's yaoi, I'll have a couple of OCs who I probably don't need but what the heck...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
~Haunted~  
  
"Beep beep beep bee..."  
  
Kai slammed his fist on his alarm clock before it could wake his slumbering dorm mates. Grabbing his uniform, he headed for the bathroom.  
  
Going through his usual morning routine of bathing before donning his school uniform, he allowed his mind to wonder; his routine was well- established enough he could trust himself to do it automatically and not end up walking in for breakfast with his shirt on inside out as Tyson seemed wont to doing. The Beyblading Nationals were coming up and he had a team; yes, HIS team. As in he was the team captain trying to keep together a bunch of idiots who would otherwise fall flat and disgrace the school despite their talent.  
  
Quite a thankless job really. Kai had to wonder why he did it in the first place. Oh yeah, because, as Ria had so bluntly put it after one particularly hard practice, he was a control freak. Oh well, he'd long given up trying to change that and as far as Kai could see, it was serving its purpose pretty well. It wasn't as though he could change what he was even if he wanted to anyway. Kai snapped out of his reverie as he accidently knocked his shin against the toilet. Not bad, he was bathed and changed- without any misplaced articles of clothing.  
  
In the canteen, he saw Ria sitting at the table with enough toast for two. Besides Rei, she was the only member of the school Beyblade team who could wake up earlier than him. Hell, if the otherwise empty canteen was anything to go by, she was the only one in the school aside from Rei who could wake up earlier, ever.  
  
"Have some toast Kai." She said without looking up from her book.  
  
"Hn." Kai replied taking a seat. Five minutes later, Rei joined them, long hair wet from an early-morning shower. He was probably the only student in the school to get away with such long hair; all he had to do was claim it was for religious reasons and always keep it neat and clean. Easier than defying teachers and a ready answer to any curious and skeptical classmates.  
  
"Morning!" said the Chinese blader cheerfully. Ria replied in a similar tone while Kai just grunted. Rei looked around furtively before sitting down and whispering to the other two teenagers sitting across the table.  
  
"Kenny did a search on the Demolition Boys, and if his stats are right, we're in for one hell of a fight."  
  
"Enough of a fight that we may actually have to activate our bitbeasts?" Ria asked.  
  
"In all probability,yes." Rei replied, showing his feline fangs in an evil smile. Or at least evil for him. The Chinese boy was by nature simply a very pleasant person. Something every one on the team noticed and appreciated, even Kai. Not that Kai ever said anything about it.  
  
"Tell the other's training is doubled." Kai said as he left the table, presumably to work in a little pre-morning class practice.  
  
"Owch, Tyson is not going to like that." Ria pointed out. It was true; the "pig" of the group had a strong aversion to any Beyblade training organized by the team captain.  
  
"Precisely." Said Kai with an evil smirk as he exited.  
  
"He's so evil sometimes it's scary." Ria noted. Rei duly nodded his assent; sometimes it was better to simply agree with one's younger sister.  
  
~End~  
  
Look, I'm really too lazy to a really good job of this so what the hell. Relax, Ria is NOT going to end with Kai like another one of those dreaded mary-sues. Review with a little positive feedback and maybe I'll get off my butt to re-do and re-post the second chapter. :) 


	2. namelesschappie3 will be betterihope

Kairox:hi ppl! I'm back!  
  
Kai: god help us.  
  
Kairox: I completely fail to see why you're moaning. I so did not humiliate you.  
  
Ria: yeah! If anyone should be complaining, it's me!  
  
Kenny: why? You were spared.  
  
Ria: you made me Ray's sister!  
  
Kairox: and what is wrong with that?  
  
Ria: now I can't make out with Ray!  
  
Everybody: O_o  
  
Ria: JJK. LOL.  
  
Max: Kairox don't own Beyblade or any of us characters save Ria.  
~ Haunted by the Past ~  
"Rip faster Tyson." Ray advised as the blue-haired blader was thrashed once again by Ria.  
  
"But I can't." Tyson whined.  
  
Finding his attitude completely disgusting, Ria decided to push some of Tyson's buttons to make him try harder.  
  
"Give Tyson a break Ray, he is after all like his beast, weak and hopeless!" Ria said in her most irritating voice. It certainly had the desired effects.  
  
Enraged, Tyson launched his blade at a higher speed than before and managed to knock Ria's blade, Spriter, off balance a bit.  
  
"Great Tyson1! Now what say you to some lunch?"  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Outside the practice room, Ray bumped into a certain pink-haired blader~ Mariah. "Mr. Dickenson may have chosen your precious Bladebreakers over the White Tigers, but we're going anyway." She hissed malevolently in his face before stalking off.  
  
"What was that about?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Well," explained Ray. "If a team wants to participate in the interschool Beyblade competition, they must either be representing their school or have a private sponsor."  
  
"But we're representing the school, aren't we?" Max asked worriedly.  
  
"They must have found a private sponsor then." Kenny reassured him.  
  
"All the same, we'd better tell our 'dear' team captain about it." Said Ria thoughtfully.  
  
"Do we gotta." Tyson moaned. "He'll probably triple our practice time!" the others just laughed at his expression.  
  
=Two weeks later at the Interschool Championships.=  
  
"The semi-finalists from Group A are the Bladebreakers. From Group B we have the All Stars. Group C is the White Tigers and Group D, the Demolition Boys. Please refer to the main screen for the pairings."(A\N: I mean battle pairings! Duh.)  
  
"Hey! We're battling the All Stars next. Cool! They're an American team!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"Aaarrgghhh! Our match isn't until tomorrow!" Tyson fumed.  
  
"Good. We can use the time to prepare and watch the White Tiger versus Demolition Boys match. Good chance to study their moves." Ray pointed out.  
  
But when the six teenagers reached the stadium, all that was left were the shattered remains of the once mighty White Tiger blades.  
  
"What happened?" Max asked surveying the scene of wreckage. instead of answering his question, Kai turned to Kenny and commanded him to find a picture of the Demolition Boys. Kenny complied and in a matter of seconds, the bladers found themselves staring at picture of Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer. Without a word, Kai turned heel and strode out of the room, leaving some rather puzzled teammates behind.  
  
~END~  
  
Kairox: Whew. Finally done. I tried to space things out more this time for easy reading.  
  
Kenny: you type really slow.  
  
Kairox. Aaawww shaddup. Thanx to all you ppl who reviewed! If I ain't returned your review yet, it's cause my COM's going a bit crazy.  
  
Max:R&R PPL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mariah: He's hyper again, guess why!~_~ 


	3. starting to get interesting

Kairox: harlo!  
  
Max: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray: Mariah! I Told you not to give him sugar!  
  
Mariah: It wasn't me! Honest!  
  
Kai:..(Tries and fails miserably to look innocent.)  
  
Kairox: Kai Hiwatari! I told you not to give Max sugar! Now how's he supposedto help with the fic?!?!?  
  
Kai: Precisely.  
  
Kairox: grrrrr. DIE! (snaps fingers and Kai disappears)  
  
Tyson: errrrr. what happened to Kai? Not that I care but.  
  
Kairox: MWAHAHAHAHA! I sent him to Hell! ^_^ Tala, do the disclaimer or elez.  
  
Tala: (very quickly) Kairox does not own Beyblade or any of the characters except Ria.  
~haunted by the past~  
Kai stalked down the corridor, not really caring where he went, being too wrapped up in his memories to care.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Kai, if you won't help, there will be consequences for your defiance."  
  
" I don't care!" a twelve-year-old Kai spat out.  
  
" very well Kai, so be it. You are no longer part of this family." Voltaire said.  
  
" I never wanted to be part of your stinking 'family' anyway!" Kai screamed. The older man simply ignored him and turned to a red-haired youth standing in a corner of the room.  
  
"Tala, show this stranger out of the mansion. He is no longer one of us."  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
'if they didn't want me any more, why are the Demolition Boys here anyway?' Kai thought bitterly. ' Could it simply be coincidence?'  
"Kaaii! Where are you?" Tyson called as he and the rest of the Bladebreakers roamed the back corridors of the stadium. "Sheesh. What a pain. Any idea why he took off like that Kenny?"  
  
"I dunno. He saw the picture and then just left." Kenny replied.  
  
"Hmm. Maybe he recognized one of the Demolition Boys and doesn't like him." Ray mused. Ria nodded in agreement, it seemed probable.  
  
"or maybe he just snapped from lack of any social life whatsoever." Tyson quipped.  
  
"Or maybe he had to use the ba." Max faltered. Turning quickly, Ray saw why he had stopped. The Demolition Boys had just walked round the corner. All four of them looked exceedingly threatening.  
  
" Can we help you?" Ria asked politely, stepping forward.  
  
"Where is your leader Kai?" Tala demanded.  
  
"I don't know. Why do you want him?"  
  
"Hah. The coward's probably too terrified to show his face." Tala sneered ignoring her question.  
  
"Excuse me, but I asked you a question. What do you want with Kai?"  
  
" shut up bitch. It's none of your business." Came the reply.  
  
"take that back!" Ray yelled standing in front of his sister.  
  
"Oh and why should I squirt?" Tala growled, being a good six inches or so taller than the Chinese blader.  
  
Before Ray could reply, a shout rang out. "Enough! What do you want Tala?" Kai was back.  
  
"Ah, Kai. Good to see you. We need to have a little chat alone." Impassively, Kai nodded. Before any of the Bladebreakers could say anything, the four Demolition Boys had led Kai round the corner and out of sight.  
Kai followed the Demolition Boys to a small conference room. With a growing feeling of uneasiness he noted that Spencer locked the door after they had entered. 'Great. Stuck in a small room and out numbered.' He thought, careful to keep his face devoid of emotion.  
  
"Well Kai, have a seat." Tala invited.  
  
"I'll stand."  
  
"Really Kai there's no need to be so stiff. We are after all family." Tala said .  
~ END ~  
Kairox: Whew. Finally starting to get interesting. Thanx to Starwolf for reviewing chapters one and two. I'm begging thee! R&R!  
  
Ria : yeah. She's terrible to live with when she gets into one of her "I need reviews" frenzies.  
  
Emily: Shouldn't you bring Kai back from hell now?  
  
Kairox: whoa! What are you doing here!?!?! I'm not using the all stars till next chappie or the one after!  
  
Emily:I like being early. Now what About Kai?  
  
Kairox: Okay, okay. Oops. I can't remember the spell to summon Kai back.  
  
Everybody present:O_o. 


	4. enter for more than two lines: Voltaire!

Kairox: hello! Grrrr. stupid school tests. anyway, I wanna thank those of you who reviewed. Now who could do the disclaimer?  
  
Emily: forget the damn disclaimer! Kai's still in hell!  
  
Kairox: oh yeah! I forgot all about him.  
  
Everybody: O_o  
  
Kairox: but I'm not sure if I have enough energy to open a portal. maybe if I saw the disclaimer done I might get my second wind.  
  
Emily: (very very very very quickly) Kairox doesn't own beyblades or any of the characters except Ria.  
  
Kairox: Okay ^_^! (Snaps fingers and portal appears and Kai is ejected looking very disheveled from it.)  
  
Kai: thank god! Quick, close the damn portal before she gets out!  
  
Kairox: chill Kai. There is nothing from my version of hell, which I sent you to which I can't handle. (Suddenly a demon who looks exactly like Kairox but only with tail, trident, and horns steps out.) eep! My evil half! Run away!  
  
Evil Kairox: mwahahahahahahaha! Tremble in fear at my feet mortals! Bwahahaha!  
  
Everybody: Errr. O_o.  
~ haunted by the past ~  
"Really Kai, there's no need to be so stiff. We are after all family." Tala said.  
  
Fighting to keep his face impassive, Kai replied, "Not the last time I checked."  
  
" don't be like that Kai, after all, blood is thicker than water."  
  
"we're not blood relatives and you know it, so cut the crap. What do you want?"  
  
"I'm not trying anything funny." Tala said patronizingly. " grandfather just wants to let you know that you are forgiven and that you can come home again."  
  
" and what if I don't want to?" Kai retorted.  
  
" you'd be making a mistake Kai." Said a voice from a shadowed corner of the room. Looking closely, Kai realized that the man had been standing there the whole time and he'd simply not noticed.  
  
Mentally berating himself for being so careless, Kai growled, "and who the hell are you?"  
  
"why Kai, you don't even remember your own grandfather."said the man stepping out of the shadows. It was Voltaire.  
  
Managing to control his shock, Kai said, "b.s. you're not my grand father."  
  
Voltaire gave fatherly chuckle. "still as independent as ever. Well Kai, you've heard my offer. How about it? Come back home and be one of us again."  
  
Sensing the boy's hesitation, Voltaire pressed on. "how long has it been Kai? Five years? Admit it. You've never found anybody as good as us since you left. You want things back to the way they were."  
  
Kai had to fight hard against the tide of memories which Voltaire's words had unleashed. Summoning the memory of how he'd been cast away from his family, he said, "I decline your offer. You are not my kin and never will be."  
  
"but you admit we once were." Voltaire said softly. " very well. However when you change your mind after the tournament, you know where to find us."  
  
Kai simply ignored him as he left the room through the door Spencer had just opened for him.  
In training room five, the other Bladebreakers were training together under the joint supervision of Kenny and Ray.  
  
"Ray, do you know how the Demolition Boys know Kai?" Ria asked as she battled Max.  
  
"no. but you better focus and train hard because if we make it into the finals, we'll have to face them. By the looks of it, they play for keeps and destroy their opponents blades." Ray replied.  
  
"oh." With that thought in mind, they went back to training. Suddenly the double doors banged open and Kai strode in.  
  
"oh hi Kai." Ray said. "we started training without you. Hope ya don't mind."  
  
"have you warmed up then?"  
  
"of course."  
  
"good." Kai said as he took out Dranzer. " because I want you all to battle me. Who'll go first?"  
~ End ~  
Kairox: gosh finally done.  
  
Evil Kairox(from now on she can just be EKR): aren't forgetting about me are you?  
  
Kairox: groan. I'm too tired. I'll deal with you next chapter. R & R people. 


	5. Ria and Ray are now under fire!

Kairox: hello! I'm back!  
  
EKR: and so am I! Bwahahahahahaha!  
  
Kai: oh great, as if life wasn't hell enough already.  
  
Kairox and EKR: you shut up.  
  
Tala: actually I agree with Kai. With EKR around, it's like having double the trouble.  
  
Kairox: you'll pay for that. Thanks to all you wonderful people whom reviewed, yes. Even Bian Hu and Kururu chan.  
  
Kenny: er, who's that?  
  
EKR: her very whacky classsmates who kindly reviewed this fic.  
  
Kairox: enough crap! The victim I select to do the disclaimer this time is. Ivan!  
  
Ivan: why me!?  
  
Kairox: I don't like your nose.^_^  
  
Ivan: grrr. the bitch above doesn't own Beyblade which is a pity b'coz you can't sue her.  
  
Kairox: Ivan, you're dead. (pulls out huge anime mallet.) DIEEEEEE BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EKR: *_*U she's actually acting more evil than me.  
~ Haunted by the past ~  
"good." Said Kai taking out Dranzer. "because I want all of you to battle me."  
  
"and to what do we owe this pleasure?" Ria said sarcastically.  
  
" I'm evaluating your skills." Kai briefly wondered since when had he answered questions so freely?  
  
"I wanna go first!" said Tyson running up to the battle dish. "Kai, I'm gonna kick your butt!"  
  
Kai ignore Tyson's brag and launched Dranzer. Tyson being the baka he was had to forget to attach Dragoon to his shooter properly. Meaning Dragoon's spin rate was really pathetic and Tyson inevitably lost the match.  
  
The other Bladebreakers all battled Kai and had similar results. Of course only Max lost as pathetically as Tyson, but Ria and Ray were beaten too.  
  
"pathetic." Said Kai. " if you can't even come close to beating me, how can you expect to win the semi-finals, let alone the finals? Training time is doubled." Tyson was about to groan but Kenny elbowed him in the ribs to signal that he should maintain silence.  
  
As soon as Kai left the room, Tyson unleashed his torrent of protests.  
  
"what's the big idea doubling the practice time? Just because Mr. Anti- social doesn't have a life doesn't we don't either!"  
  
"Chill Tyson. He's right. We're nowhere near good enough to beat the Demolition Boys. We really need to work hard. Besides, I thought Beyblading was all you ever did Tyson. You have a social life?"  
  
"Fine then Ria. Take your boyfriend's side as always. Kai's just being a jerk. Training hard is one thing. Doing NOTHING but train is another."  
  
"Kai's not my boy friend and your just lazy! If you want to win this tournament, I suggest that you wake up and get serious." Ria replied heatedly before striding out of the practice room., thoroughly sick of Tyson's whining.  
"while Tyson spluttered, Max quietly said, "she's right" and put a calming hand on his buddy's shoulder. (A/N this is a non-yaoi fic okay!?!?!?!?!)  
over the next few days, everyone noticed that their team captain was even more closed and morose than usual. Kai was driving them mercilessly to train, but even Tyson didn't complain much. He'd gotten a lot more serious about training since his argument with Ria. Finally the day of the semi- finals against the All Stars came.  
"let it RIP!" Driger flew into the dish and smashed out Trygle.  
  
" And the winner of our second semi-finals is the Bladebreakers!"  
  
"YAAY!" Max, Kenny and Tyson screamed as Ray stepped down from the dish. Ria was more dignified and just gave him a hug. Kai simply gave an approving nod.  
  
The team was on their way to the changing rooms when suddenly they heard a voice behind them say "very good Ray and Ria. I hadn't expected you to make it this far."  
  
The sibling whirled around and exclaimed simultaneously "Rayan!"  
~ End? ~  
  
Kairox:oohh. interesting.  
  
Ria: yaay! I got to hug Ray!  
  
Everyone: O_oU  
  
EKR: okay, your turn to continue the fic k. r.  
~ Haunted by the past (ctd.) ~  
  
"Ryan!"  
  
the other Bladebreakers turned to see a young man in his twenties standing behind them.(A/N the Bladebreakers are all around thirteen to fifteen in this fic, kay?) He looked a bit like the two siblings, same silky black hair, amber eyes and pearly fangs. The main difference was that while both Ray and Ria were of lighter build, (especially Ria) he was a bit stocky.  
  
"I want to talk to the both of you in private. Now." Ryan said, emphasizing on the words private and now. Nodding mutely, the siblings followed him out into the garden.  
  
When they were all seated under a tree, Ria suddenly blurted out, "why did you come back?"  
  
Reaching over to brush a strand of hair off her face, Ryan answered " I couldn't just abandon my little brother and sister now could I?" although his touch and tone of voice were soft, Ria couldn't help but shudder.  
  
"what's the matter? Scared?" Ryan asked, his voice now carrying a hint of mockery and cruelty.  
  
Unable to hold himself back any longer, Ray growled, "leave her alone."  
  
"threatening me Ray? Don't forget that when they died, Mum and Dad left me in charge, so you don't tell me what to do." The older man's voice definitely carried a tone danger now. Experience had thought Ray and Ria it was time to shut up and listen to what their older brother had to say.  
  
"now listen closely. I want the both of you to try and obtain your 'teammates' bitbeasts it's for a very important experiment and if you fail to deliver by the end of this tournament, well. I'll just have to make do with Driger and Spriter."  
  
"b.but Ryan w." SLAP!  
  
"shut up bitch. Don't talk back. You carry out my instructions to the letter or you will both suffer. And don't think you can escape because I'll be watching you." With that, Ryan left, leaving two very confused, worried and scared teens behind hugging each other under the tree.  
~ End ~  
  
Kairox: lalalala.^_^ (bashed up Ivan in the background.)  
  
EKR: er.  
  
Ria: sob Ray's such a nice brother, I'm so touched.  
  
Ray: O_o R&R people. It's getting crazy around here. 


	6. short, very sorry

Kairox: back once more! ^_^  
  
EKR: and I. Mwahahahahah! So, what's our review count?  
  
Kairox: so far, fifteen. I don't know if I should laugh or cry.  
  
Tala: laugh, because with this thing as pathetic as it is, fifteen is probably as much as you'll get.  
  
Kairox: that was an amazingly Kai-like statement. And now you're gonna die. (Pulls out a huge knife.) Time to start running Tala. (Runs after Tala with the knife raised.)  
  
Tala: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ria: that is kinda scary. The insane Kairox don't own Beyblade so don't sue.  
  
EKR: now on wiv da fic! Hmmmm. looks like I get to write today.  
  
~ Haunted by the past ~  
  
the Bladebreakers didn't see Ria or Ray until after dinner. When they did show up, Kai was hopping mad at them for missing practice and the others had been worried about them.  
  
" Where were you guys?" Tyson yelled as they walked into the practice room.  
  
"You missed training." Kai added, sounding even more moody than ever.  
  
"Sorry." Muttered Ria as she pushed past Tyson and got out her blade.  
  
"Where were you?" Max repeated, unwilling to let the matter slide.  
  
"None of your business." Said Ray as he too got out his blade. He and Ria had actually spent the last two hours just talking and they had finally come to the painful the decision that since they could not steal their friend's Beyblades, they would simply have to run away after the tournament.  
  
'Why do we always seem to be running away?' Ria bitterly thought as she launched her blade into the dish. 'Ran away from home in when I was eight and Ray was nine. Ran from a training school a year later. Ran again from a Beyblade team two years later and then got picked up by a wealthy benefactor and got sent to this school. Now we're gonna run again. Will Ray and I ever stop running from Ryan?'  
  
"Ria focus!" Kai's bark pulled Ria back from her thoughts to the present. Pulling herself together, Ria nodded and training continued as usual.  
  
The next morning, at the battle dish.  
  
" we regret the inconvenience, but the finals must be postphoned for a week due to an injury on the Demolition Boy's team." The M.C. said.  
  
" damn! A delay!" Tyson swore.  
  
" considering the amount of training you still need, you should be grateful for this grace period." Kai said. "we do not slack on training over this week."  
  
As Kai walked out, Ray shot his sister a guilty look. Suddenly suspicous, Ria pulled him to a side.  
  
" What did you do?" she asked.  
  
" um. well, we er. need more time right? Before Ryan wants us to deliver right? So yesterday when I saw the Demolition Boys in the hall, I pushed the small one, I think he's Ivan, down some stairs to make him sprain his hand. No, don't worry, they didn't see me." Ray guiltily explained.  
  
"Ray! How could you?"  
  
" well, I bought us some time to make proper plans right?" Ray said defensively  
  
"doubtlessly, but still. ah well, it's done. When should we leave?"  
  
"tomorrow night. I know we're needed in the tournament, so when he's decided we've run again, we come back to help the Bladebreakers."  
  
"alright. Can we tell the others?"  
  
"no. Just in case." Ria thought for a moment and then noded her assent.  
  
"fine. Tomorrow night then."  
  
With that, the two siblings walked to the room they shared, unaware that they had been overheard.  
  
~ End ~  
  
Kairox:how was that?  
  
Ray: I do not push people down stairs!!!!!!!!  
  
EKR:where's Tala?  
  
Kairox: you don't want to Know.  
  
EKR: lets assume that I do.  
  
Kairox: I sent him to your dimension of hell, fifth level.  
  
EKR: hey, that's the torture room level! You didn't!  
  
Kairox: oh yes I did.^___________^  
  
EKR: you go girl! Sorry to all Tala fans. We'll let him out next chappie!  
  
Kai: the poor bastard. How he shall suffer.  
  
EKR: yeah, you should know, eh Kai?  
  
Kai:.  
  
Ria: well, R&R people or we'll get Ray to push you down the stairs.^__^  
  
Ray: I do NOT push people down stairs!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ivan: (with his arm in a sling) yeah right. 


	7. longer, but pointless, i think

Kairox: hello! I would like to shamelessly advertise my two other fics, latte night snacks and yin 'n' yang. Please R&R!  
  
Ria: oh, aren't you forgetting something? Like what you promised at the end of the last chapter?  
  
Kiarox: oh fine. (snaps fingers and Tala suddenly magically appears)  
  
Tala: am I safe? (looks around) yes! I'm out!!!!! (runs around screaming happily)  
  
EKR: O_oU kairox don't own Beyblade. On wi da ficcy!  
  
~ Haunted by the past ~  
  
"Ria, Ria. Wake up. It's time." Ray whispered into his sister's ear. Silently, she slid out of bed. She peered around to make sure that Kai, who shred the room with her and Ray, was still asleep. Kai was gone.  
  
"where's Kai?" she silently mouthed to her brother.  
  
"he must have gone for a stroll or something. I've left a note on the dinning table telling him we've gone for a walk too. That way he won't suspect anything until morning." Replied Ray with a tiny grin at his own ability to handle details.  
  
Nodding, Ria grabbed her small duffel bag with her few belongings stuffed in it and followed Ray out of the apartment.  
  
# somewhere in town. #  
  
""Ray, where exactly are we gonna go?"  
  
"well, I figured we might take the train to the next town and from there track out for the mountains and three days before the finals, start making our way back."  
  
"okay bro. Should we change our names too?"  
  
"can't be too careful. I'll be Roy and you can be Kathleen, Kat for short. Okay?"  
  
"fine by me! Now lets go get our tickets!"  
  
# at the train station. #  
  
"Ria, we're being watched." Ray whispered in his sister's ear while they were lining up to buy tickets.  
  
" roger. Stay here, I'll pretend to leave for the bathroom and see if I can neb the spy." She whispered back, before slipping into the small crowd which perpetually suruonded the ticket office.  
  
As Ria wove through the crowd, she kept her eyes peeled for any suspicious chracters in the crowd and in the surrounding area. she was so focused in scanning her sides and back that she forgot to look where she was going and bumped into a stranger.  
  
Mumbling an apology, she kept her head bowed so as to keep her face hidden and realised that the well-muscelled stomach in front of her looked very familiar. Lifting her head, she looked the stranger full in the face.  
It was Kai.  
  
Ria gave a little start before composing herself and matching Kai's glare. " what are you doing here Kai?"  
  
" I might ask you and Ray the same question." He replied frostily.  
  
" you were the one who was following us weren't you?" Ria said accusingly.  
  
"and what if I was. Where are you going at this time of the night?"  
  
" none of your business. Go home and forget about this."  
  
"no. I heard Ray talking to you. Where are you running to now?"  
  
" it's rude to eavesdrop. Go home Kai and don't tell the others." With that, Ria plunged back into the crowd to find Ray.  
  
Ray was surprised to find his sister back so soon. "well, who was it? He asked impatiently.  
  
"Ray, it was Kai. Kai was following us. He knows. He overheard our conversation."  
  
"what did you do?"  
  
"I told him to go back and not tell the others."  
  
" Did he?"  
  
"no." came a dry voice from behind them. Turning, they saw Kai standing right behind them.  
  
"where are you going?" Kai asked.  
  
"none of your business." Ray replied curtly. Kai looked both amused and irritated for a second before grabbing each sibling by the arm in a vice- like grip and pulling the younger duo out of the queue and steering them to a quiet corner where they wouldn't be overheard.  
  
"you can trust me." He said quietly. "where are you going and what does Rayan want you to deliver?"  
  
Exchanging glances, the siblings decided to let Kai in on their secret.  
  
**  
  
" so that's why we're running away but we'll be back for the finals." Ray explained. Ria who had been leaning against the wall and was getting very sleepy nodded.  
  
"hm. But what if your older brother stays for the finals?" Kai asked. Ray blanched. He didn't have a plan for that and neither did Ria. They had simply hoped that their brother would not stay for long after they left.  
  
" your plan lacks detail." Kai pointed out.  
  
"well, you got a better idea?" Ray said defensively. He was anxious to get a move on and did not want to waste further time having his plans dissected by a frigid team captain who could not possibly understand.  
  
For an instant, Kai's face softened, but then the rigid shell oof composure slid up again. "yes. But you have to come back to the hotel and tell me more about your brother's plans before I tell you.  
  
Ray was about to refuse when Ria stood up. "lets go back Ray. I'm sick of running." Because he was too, Ray nodded and the both of them got up and followed Kai back to the Hotel.  
  
# in the hotel.#  
  
as Kai stepped into the elavator accompanied by Ray and Ria, he mentally berated himself. why was he helping these kids? Sure they were team mates, but that was ut, wasn't it? His current actions showed concern and for that, friendship was nessacery. But they weren' his friend, or were they?  
  
Looking at the younger teens through the corner of his eye, he saw Ria hugging Ray and Ray returning the hug like any loving older brother. A pang went through his heart, but he brushed it away. Reminding himself that emotions were for the weak Kai turned his attention back to how to solve their main problem.  
  
~ End ~  
  
kiarox: pointless I know, but what to do? Gtg. R&R people!  
  
Kai: with some luck, we won't see you for awhile.  
  
EKR: shut up unless you want me to take you home with me.  
  
Ray: owch. Better watch your step Kai! 


	8. amnesiadid i spell it right?

Kairox: hi! Sowwy for taking 4eva to update! Damn english HOD. Tell me honestly, does my writing merit a C6?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kai: damn, yur back.  
  
Kairox: AAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!  
  
EKR: just ignore her, she got back her report card today.  
  
Tala: good. Does this mean she can't write the fic?  
  
Kairox: hmmm. let me see. NO! mwahahahaha I don't own Beyblade.(sob) now on with da fic!  
  
Ria: O_o should we be worried?  
  
~ Haunted by the past. ~  
  
Kai pulled out the key and opened the hotel room door. He suddenly was struck with the impresssion that someone else was in the room. He cautiously stepped into the room when something hit him hard on the back of his head, causing him to crumple to the floor.  
  
# Ria's p.o.v #  
  
kai stepped into the hotel room and stiffened. Suddenly a figure stepped out from behind the door and brougth a stick crashing down on his head. I gasped as Kai crumpled on the floor.  
  
The person stepped into the light just long enough to pull us Ray and me into the room, but it was long enoiough for me to catch sight of his face.  
  
He looked vaguely familiar.  
  
He slammed Ray and me against the wall and hissed, "where's Max?"  
  
Up close I suddenly realised why he looked familiar. He was a spitting image of Max, only much older and looking the very personification of stressed.  
  
"who are you and what do you want with Max?" Ray demanded.  
  
The man just shoved us against the wall harder. "where is Max?!"  
  
Not wanting to give him away, I choked out, "we, we don't know!"  
  
The man snarled and dropped us. "if you see him, tell him that Daddy says hi." He growled, before stepping over Kai's prone figure and stalking out.  
  
~ normal POV~  
  
Ray scrambled over to Kai and checked the older boy's pulse. Thnak god, he was fine, just stunned. Ria joined him a second later.  
  
" who the hell was that?" she asked.  
  
" I don't Know. Help me here will you. I can't quite get Kai onto the sofa by myself you Know."  
  
Together, the two teens half carried the realatively heavy Kai to the couch.  
  
"whaat do we do now?' Ria asked, looking to her older brother for guidence.  
  
"let's revive Kai first then go find the others and tell them what happened." Ray suggested as he started towards the mini bar for smelling salts.  
  
Five minutes later, Kai groaned and started to sit up.  
  
"Kai, are you okay?" Ria asked in concern. Kai just stared blankly at her.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
# Ray's POV #  
  
Shit! First Ryan,then Kai catches us trying to run, a mad guy looking for Max and now this! Kai had lost his memory!  
  
Ria was desperetely telling him stuff, trying to make him remember, but it waasn't working. The only thing Kai seemed to remember was Dranzer and Beyblading.  
  
Leaving Ria to talk to Kai, I went to the bedroom she and I shared to think.  
  
We would definitely need to tell the others about this and the crazy guy who hit Kai, but what ti do after that? With his memory shot and Ria and I leaving, the team would fall apart.  
  
On the other hand, if Ria and I stayed, there'd be hell to pay after the tournament when Ryan came to collect his 'dues'.  
  
Then there was that crazy man. Who was he and why did he look so damn much like Max?  
  
I sighed. The team needed us, Kai needed us. Ria and I could not leave, yet.  
  
# Normal POV#  
  
Ria rocked back on her heels and sighed in frustration. No matter what she said, Kai simply didn't remember. How coul the etam manage without him now? Especially since Ray wanted them to leave.  
  
The bedroom door behind her creaked open and Ray stepped out. Ria looked at him questioningly.  
  
Ray nodded, "we're staying." He said quietly.  
  
Ria smiled, loyal to the end. But if Ryan caught them, it might really be the end.  
  
-outsied kenny, Max and Tyson's bedroom-  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. " guys! Open up! It's us! Hurry up it's urgent!" Ray called softly through the door as he hammered on the door.  
  
Finally it was opened by a tousle haired Max. "what is it guys? Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
"max, we need to talk. Gowake the others." Ray commanded. Looking a little surprised, Max shufled off to obey.  
  
" so that was Max" Kai asked.  
  
"yep. He's the one the guy who whacked you on the head is searching for." Ria confirmed.  
  
Ten minutes later, the Bladebreakers were all assembled in the sitting area of the hotel room.  
  
"so what did you wake us at one a.m. to tell us about is so damned Important?" Tyson asked irritably, somewhat grouchy at having being roused so early.  
  
Ray quickly explained every thing which had happened. The others just stared at him in shock.  
  
Irritated by their astounded stares, Ray quickly asked, "so Max, do youknow who that mad guy was? He looked a lot like he could have been your dad."  
  
Max stared at the carpet with such intenseity that it was surprising the floor didn't burn.  
  
"he was my dad." Max said quietly.  
  
~End~  
  
Kairox: yaaay! Chappie 8 done!  
  
Tyson: I thought Max's dad was a nice guy!  
  
Mr. Mitzuhara: but I am.!  
  
EKR: (snorts) right.  
  
Ray: whatever. R&R people. 


	9. sortof a fill inwiv a lame cliffie

Fenix: hello! I changed my pename!^_^  
  
Kai: shit, your back again. Iwas enjoying the ficless week.  
  
Fenix: oh yyeah, about the long updateless period, vewwy sowwy! I sorta lost my muse, but at least I'm back.  
  
Kai: I repeat, shit.  
  
Fenix: Shut up you, or I'll make you do the disclaimer.  
  
Kai: .  
  
Fenix: good. Hm. fine, Ray,today you are my victim to do the disclaimer.^_^  
  
Ray: Fenix don't own Beyblade people, so don't sue!  
  
Fenix: on wiv da fic!!!!!!!  
  
~ Haunted by the past~  
  
Ray couldn't help but sigh as he started cooking breakfast. Bad enough he and Ria and Kai were all having problems without Max's dad showing up too.  
  
From what Max had told the group, his dad had been a scientist working on a type of machine which gave off an electro-magnetic charge which was supposed to enhance the physical prowess of human beings up to five times.  
  
Unfotunately, it had been discovered that ther ws a side effect---- madness, of the slightly phsycopathic kind. After Max's parents had divorced and max got sent to live with his mum, Max's dad got very depressd and immersed himself in his work, often not taking the proper safety precautions due to lack of funding.  
  
To put a long story in a nutshell, Max's dad finally made classic scientist istake number one, he tried his experiment on himself. Max's dad went mad but had super strength too. For some reason, he seemed intent on getting hold of max and working his experiment on him too. So Max spent a lot of his life trying to evade his crazed dad.  
  
Complicated. And somehow the Bladebreakers had to help Max because he really was no match for his old man alone.  
  
Except the three strongest members were kind of wrapped up with their own problems too. Or rather in Kai's case, couldn't remember enough to help.  
  
After a lot of talking, they managed to get Kai to remember at least who they were, but any memory of what the team had done together was still shot.  
  
Ray served out the pancakes and went to wake the others.  
  
Ria was already awake.  
  
Kenny and Max were awake after he called them a few times.  
  
Tyson needed the words breakfast and pancakes whispered in his ear before he was up.  
  
Glad that the hardest part was over, Ray knocked on Kai's bedroom door and expected the customary "I'm up", but received nothing but silence.  
  
Surely losing your memory couldn't make you change your sleeping patterns? Mystified, Ray opened the door and gasped.  
  
Kai was gone.  
  
# Kai's POV#  
  
losing your memory is the weakest possible thing which can happen to one. You search for answers you're expected to know and you don't find any thing.  
  
I lay awake for a long time, thinking.  
  
Tyson, Kenny, Max, Ray, Ria. These names all seemed familiar, but I couldn't link them to any kind of specific recognization, just a vague feeling.  
  
The people I had met who claimed to be these people and my teamates seem familiar too, but how can I trust them?  
  
Everything's a blur,my past. All I can remember is my name and how to Beyblade. And of course Dranzer.  
  
Giving up on sleep, I change into street clothes and leave the hotel room for a walk.  
  
I was passing the rooms marked 'Beyblade training rooms' when I heard some body call my name.  
  
~ end~  
  
Fenix: whew, short chappie I know, but hey, my muse is still playing hard to get!  
  
Tala: lets hope it stays thet way.  
  
Fenix: oh stuff a sock in it. To every one who reads this, please review!!! I'm getting seriously discouraged because the last chappie hardly brought any in.  
  
Max: I have something to say. MY DADDY'S NOT A MAD SCIENTIST!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fenix: -_-U Max, chill. It's just a fanfic. Merely something which my twisted mind cooked up.  
  
Max: oh. Okay then!^_^  
  
Fenix: O_oU. R&R. please. 


	10. author's notes

Okay. I'm sorry I haven't touched this fic for so long, but I've been seriously stuck for ideas on it.  
  
Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated. Or you could take the fic over frome moi if you want.  
  
Thanx!! ^_~  
  
~HellFenix~ 


End file.
